


【卡带】身体部位

by zdpp999



Series: 神威拖拉机 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Armpit Kink, Foot Fetish, Intersex Obito, M/M, Thighs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdpp999/pseuds/zdpp999
Summary: 一年一度的啤酒节到来了，小时候曾经无比向往喝酒的带土反而对啤酒的味道嗤之以鼻。卡卡西见状，买了甜味酒回来。两人喝得半醉，开始关注一些身体部位的话题。室内音乐也要甜甜甜甜甜！⚠️双性带土暗示 intersex Obito⚠️醉酒 get drunk
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, kkob, 卡带 - Relationship
Series: 神威拖拉机 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Irish Mule

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day

“你真的爱喝这个吗？卡卡西，” 带土皱着眉从冰箱中拎起一瓶放了许久的IPA，棕色的瓶身显得他的手指比往常白皙。

“一般吧，不过配烤鱼还不错。” 身边的银发男人刚刚从超市购物回来，此时由车库走进饭厅，手上还提着两个半打的玻璃罐装啤酒。“今年出了新品牌，要不要试试？”

带土立刻放下了手中的IPA，靠着墙跳到卡卡西身边，好奇地接过半打放在台子上，“颜色看起来不错，是什么味道？” 他仔细研究起啤酒的味道和成分。

“一半是苹果味，一半樱桃味。”卡卡西饶有兴趣地观察着背对着自己的带土脑后几撮呆毛，伸出手指试图将它们压下来。

“哎！别，” 带土挥挥手，看起来并没有心思理他，而是直接拧开了一瓶苹果味的啤酒倒在杯子里，仰起头喝了一大口，“…味道很不错！比其他那些苦苦的好喝多了！”

卡卡西换上拖鞋，也拿起一瓶果味啤酒喝了口，“嗯，味道是不错，不过这个度数可不低，” 他将手上的啤酒瓶放在桌上，重新打开冰箱瞧了瞧无论开封和未开封都被一股脑塞进储藏隔间的酒，拿出其中剩下的半瓶爱尔兰威士忌，“伏特加没有了，等下做点爱尔兰骡子怎么样？”

“还可以加上点这个，”带土开心地举起手中的苹果味啤酒，“再来几片青柠檬，完美！”


	2. 脚

他们坐在沙发上，两个人都醉醺醺的。

嗜甜的带土一个人喝光了三瓶苹果味啤酒后，又喝掉了卡卡西调制的两杯鸡尾酒。此时正把自己的腿搭在卡卡西的大腿上，手中捏着两个靠垫，口若悬河地讲营地里的战友们喝醉时的场景。

“飞段那家伙，明明拿着本经书每天晚上都要读，喝起酒来比谁都厉害呢！”带土喝光了玻璃杯里的酒，转而拿起矮几上放着的空威士忌酒瓶靠在嘴边咂摸，“说什么要我们每人给他的教会捐钱，就能让我们上天国，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

卡卡西趁他不注意悄悄拿走他手中的酒瓶，藏在沙发后面。其实他自己也有些微熏，以至于看近在眼前的带土都晃起了虚影。

“就是你说过的那个每次训练前都要祈祷很久的家伙吗？” 卡卡西打个酒嗝，眼睁睁看着带土的脚磨磨蹭蹭地搭上自己腰间。

曲线非常优美的脚上有几道已经痊愈的伤痕，很瘦，但有力。卡卡西用手指摩挲着他的脚心。

带土咯咯地笑了起来，“就是他！边祈祷边抹头油，有次还差点用了角都的美黑油！”

“嗯……” 卡卡西并没怎么听到他的醉话，而是专注于手中带土的脚。站起来看的话，带土比卡卡西个子高。然而他们手脚却差不多大，甚至带土的脚还要小上半码。他脚跟上的肌腱强壮，稍一用力就细细地凸起。二趾比大拇指稍长一些，小拇指的指甲损坏了，到现在都没有长好。脚跟处有厚厚的茧子，是穿军靴磨出来的。

“喂… 你在干什么？” 带土揉了揉眼睛，脚向后缩，“别摸我的脚…”

“脚上有什么不能给我看的吗？” 卡卡西放松腰部向下靠，两个人就像河底晒太阳的蚌一样陷入沙发中。

“… 没，没有，” 脚不再向回缩了，带土困惑地侧过身，看着沙发另一端醉倒的卡卡西，“你的，嗝…也伸过来…”

喝得不比带土少的卡卡西乖乖地伸出脚，居家裤一路摩擦着带土小腿，将一双白皙的脚送到他的胸口。

卡卡西的脚一看就是长时间放在鞋子里的坐班脚。脚踝往上有浅色但长的毛发。脚底平实，踝关节圆滑。带土抱着它们，不知怎么就想起了小时候捡来养的大白兔，因为被抛弃的缘故很瘦，肋骨突出，但洗过澡后就洁白如新，无论哪里摸起来都热烘烘，暖洋洋的。


	3. 大腿

醉醺醺的带土抱着时而是大白兔时而又变成脚的物体陷入一团幸福的雾气。等到浑身的力气上来一些，他将自己调了个，爬到卡卡西身上。

“有沙发真好！” 他感叹道。多亏了明智的屋主当初购买加宽版沙发，两个成年醉鬼才能在同一时间窝在柔软的垫子中。

卡卡西半闭着眼，似乎没有听到他在说什么。

三曰中旬，天气已经开始渗入炎热的味道。浑身发暖的带土蹬掉自己的外裤，只剩下贴身穿的黑色短裤，将腿挤进卡卡西大腿中间。他往下挪了挪身体，用手指隔着裤子捏住对方颀长有力的大腿侧面。

“很热啊… ” 卡卡西睁开眼睛，扳开带土埋在他胸前的脑袋。黑色的呆毛在头顶晃来晃去，看得卡卡西一阵头晕。

带土倒是逐渐从酒醉中缓过来，他拍拍自己的脸，将目光从沾在卡卡西胸口的一团可疑水迹上移开。可恶，刚才自己竟然流口水了？

“帮你脱一件吧，” 他轻车熟路地解开卡卡西开领T恤的三颗扣子，一只手有点艰难地试图把衣服从长着银色头发的脑袋上撸下来。

“你轻一点…” 卡卡西睁开无精打采的眼睛，抱怨道，自己交叉两手，向上撑起脱下T恤。


	4. 腋窝

卡卡西全身的毛发颜色都很浅，腋毛尤甚。一米之外正面几乎看不到毛发的存在，只有侧面能看到蓬松的一小团。带土撑在他身上，看着卡卡西脱衣服时露出的浅色毛发，头脑懵懵的。

他低下头去将鼻子贴近男人的腋窝。上班族每天都把自己清理得很彻底，平时一点汗味都没有。今天喝了酒，大臂下细腻的皮肤渗出一股甜蜜得不像卡卡西的味道。带土仔细地嗅着，一不留神失去平衡，栽倒在对方身上。

“哎... 怎么了？” 卡卡西像是瞬间从微熏的状态醒过来，眼睛瞪大，双手撑住带土的腋下肋间将他托起，“有没有碰到脑袋？”

带土有些尴尬地连忙摆手，“没事没事，” 他摸摸鼻子，感到鼻腔由于刚才的撞击有些发堵，“就是好像撞得鼻子有些疼。”

卡卡西的手却没有从他身上移走。带土体温高，在家中只穿着亚麻的宽松短袖睡衣，此时卡卡西的手紧抓在他肋间，睡衣也被带起到胸口的高度。他刚才还没有觉得，现在却感到卡卡西的手指触在自己的腋下，指尖戳在敏感的软组织之间，一阵发痒。

“手，快拿开，” 带土前后扭动身体，缩着脖子企图避开男友无意间发现了自己敏感皮肤的手指，“我最怕这个了！”

卡卡西见他没事，放下心来，酒也醒了大半。他玩味地将手向上移动，把被困在怀中的带土逼到夹紧胳膊，向后微微仰起头，“笨卡卡快放手！”

“刚才好像你也动我这里了。” 卡卡西没放手，反而屈起手指，骚了骚带土的腋窝。

带土胳膊和腿上的毛发不多，腋毛和耻毛却很茂盛。两处的黑色毛发都十分柔软，平时回家后会散发新鲜的汗味。

“我又不是有意的！切，记仇鬼！” 带土挣扎起来，怕痒地推搡卡卡西。

“那我也不是有意的，只是看带土热得要命，帮忙通风罢了。”


	5. 额头

“说谎！” 带土借卡卡西的手臂撑着，用左手充满爱意地撩起卡卡西的额发，扣在他头顶上。“我明明没有出汗，是酒精和水分从身体里面代谢出来了。”

卡卡西的额头大部分时间被头发遮住，这时被全部撩起来，带土才发现，没有刘海的卡卡西看起来比平时成熟稳重可靠得多，与多数时间调侃自己的毒舌男友简直不像是一个人。

“真的吗？” 卡卡西的黑眼睛漾着止不住的笑意，丝毫不介意带土玩着自己头发的手越来越放肆。“那么带土现在闻起来应该是苹果味，让我试试，” 他拉近自己与坐在身上的人之间的距离，吻上去。

仍处在被酒精支配状态中的两个人凭着模糊的距离感，精准地撞了额头，发出沉闷的“咚”的响动。带土小小地“嗷”了一声，缩回手捂住自己的头。卡卡西也小声嘶着，掰开带土的手，检查他被撞痛的地方。

带土黑发下的额头很饱满，除了中间一轮粉红色的圆型撞痕，再也找不出瑕疵。卡卡西轻抚他酡红的脸颊，想起自己在他熟睡时轻轻撩开额发，并看它们炸炸呼呼地弹回来、惹得带土不耐烦地在梦中皱眉的时候。


	6. 胸

终于脱下了带土的亚麻T恤，卡卡西盯着他赤裸的上身想。

他最喜欢带土的胸了，结实，挺拔，肌肉绷紧时会鼓起诱人的弧度。果然是从小就恋慕的男孩子，身材与越来越成熟的长相一起逐渐变得饱满。

不像自己方形的胸膛，带土的胸型是椭圆形，深色的乳头嵌在隆起的胸部下缘。如果用手托起看，紧实的肌肉还会充满弹性地将手指陷进去。

这样思索着，卡卡西的手已经放在了带土的胸口两侧，虎口轻轻在他的乳头上摩挲。

“干嘛，你也有的东西！” 被他的大拇指按住乳头时，带土终于不耐烦起来。坐在卡卡西身上扭动着身体，他干脆也捏住了卡卡西的左胸。

比自己的形状要更方些，更白皙，而且上胸其实练得很不错，应该再多些下胸的练习。带土用五指聚拢在身下人的胸口，心中浮想联翩。只是厚度稍微薄了点，因此显得瘦。但力量很大，即使是自己戴着金属的义肢，也能被他托着后腰抱起来。

就像知道他在想些什么一样，卡卡突然环住他的腰，整个人贴住他，两人汗津津的胸膛相互挤压，乳头好像都触到了对方的似的，一阵酥麻。“因为我们的不一样呀，带土难道不是也很享受跟我贴在一起的感觉吗？”


	7. 手

小时候带土篮球很好，经常和几个运动健将呼风唤雨驰骋在球场上。卡卡西和琳则选择在树荫下等他打到最后再一起走回家。

一次暑假，平时打球的几个男孩不知去了哪里的夏令营。带土一个人在对着街角的篮板孤独地玩了几天，终于成功地软磨硬泡让卡卡西陪自己练篮球。没想到还没尽兴，卡卡西的左手中指就被篮球戳到，肿起一个大包。

而那之后，卡卡西便一次都没有再碰过篮球。

本来带土还因为此事而感觉很对不起他。可现在，当身侧的卡卡西用那根指头轻轻地骚刮他流出前液的马眼，又挤进他体内深处轻柔滑动时，指头上那一节凸起时不时蹭在他敏感的深度，让他不自觉地抽着气挺腰。

带土低下头看卡卡西白色的手腕消失在自己的短裤中。那只手很瘦很白，很有力。

他攥住卡卡西的手腕，在他将手指抽出自己体内，仔细观察他左手中指末端的关节。发现那里还是能看到略微的弯曲。

“这里，” 他点点那根裹满透明情液的手指，“后来还疼过吗？”

“很快就没感觉了，” 卡卡西收回手腕，抓住带土带有枪茧的左手，放在自己腿间，对他悄声说，“带土也帮帮我。”

咬着嘴唇，带土握住卡卡西勃起的阴茎上下滑动。他的手因为时常不加保护地使用而骨节粗大，手腕却比卡卡西的细。这样反转关节屈着手腕，着实有些用不上力气。

于是他从卡卡西怀中挣脱出来，单腿跪在沙发上，俯视着卡卡西，伸手打算继续刚才的互助活动。

卡卡西却牵住那只腕骨突出的手，放在嘴边轻吻。他一直知道，带土的手背很敏感，稍微用嘴唇蹭一下，手背上的毛发就会立起来。


	8. 肩

“所以说，带土今天喝了那么多酒，原来不只是出汗代谢啊… ” 卡卡西的嘴贴在他耳边，呼吸粗重，双臂将他搂抱得紧紧的，一只手在他身下激烈地活动着。

带土其实已经不大听的清楚他在说什么。高潮的快感从他的尾椎骨迸射出来，他和卡卡西都跪坐在沙发上，颈部厮磨在一起。他早已因为飞升的情欲而停下了对卡卡西身体的抚慰，此时只是单方面地沉醉在对方给予自己的刺激中。

他将无力的头靠在卡卡西下垂的肩膀上，感受着对方灵活的手指在体内快速并不规律的深插。一次，两次，无数次抵达那个令他绷紧呼吸的地方，却从不进去。他几乎要重心不稳地坐在卡卡西那张从后面包裹着他臀缝、并用手指深入他体内的手掌上了。

“快点…卡卡西，啊！里面…” 带土用力伸直脖颈，气音与喑哑的喘息交替着。卡卡西略带咸味的汗水从头发上落下，砸在他耳边。带土一口咬住那白皙的肩膀。

卡卡西“嗯”地一声痛喘，手指突兀地在他体内转了个角度。

“嗯啊啊… ” 带土屏住呼吸闷哼出声，白色的光斑从眼前高潮般炸开。他布满伤疤的肩膀抖动着，泪水从脸颊滑下。最后的那一下深入，卡卡西仿佛触到了带土自己都不知道的禁忌之处，无数电弧在那里聚集，又随着卡卡西的手指被驱赶到身体各处。

他慢慢滑落在沙发上，高潮耗尽了他本就因单腿跪坐而所剩无几的全部力气。

卡卡西居高临下地看着面目模糊，全身笼罩在快感过后的沉迷中的带土。

沙发上迷醉的人侧卧着，锁骨因为断过而有些左右不对称，右边稍稍翘起一些。锁骨中段还有一道深色的痕迹，此刻掬着汗水与泪水的混合物，缓缓向下流去。

“该继续帮我了呀，带土。”


	9. 后颈

出过汗，两个人的酒彻底醒过来。

他们气喘吁吁地靠在沙发上，有一搭没一搭地聊着。互助活动和酒精的后劲让他们都有些手脚发虚。

卡卡西摸摸带土的脸颊，手掌紧接着滑到他后颈的头发上。带土的头发长了些，毛刺刺的短发拖出乌鸦尾巴一样的小尾巴。卡卡西用手将它们拨来拨去。乌鸦尾巴下面有层连带着肩膀的肌肉，使起劲来会隆起弯弯的线条，显得很有力气。

居然忘了在上面留下牙印，卡卡西懊恼地想。

他不知道，此时带土也正盯着他白皙光滑、因经常穿衬衫而很少被阳光晒到的后颈，想着如果刚才是咬在这后颈的肌肉上，而不是在瘦瘦的溜肩上，那该有多好。

（完）


End file.
